Elements which are subjected to dynamic collisions can be subject to severe shocks causing these elements to break. In particular, in the case of aircraft, soft debris, such as birds or tire debris, or hard debris, such as hail, ice, rock, for example, may damage components such as a part of the fuselage, a propeller blade, an aircraft engine pylon, for example. Indeed, damage to a blade of an engine can cause partial or total breakage, leading to the blade coming off, causing a chain reaction that could end up with the aircraft crashing.
Particularly, engines with rear-drive contra-rotating open propellers are particularly vulnerable to the possibility of dynamic collisions.
It is therefore important to constantly improve the strengthening of the protection of elements that may be subjected to exceptional loads against such loads.